Coven: Resurrection
by DoritosMakeHerDance
Summary: After Cordelia is crowned the Supreme, her newly expanded coven faces attacks from vengeful witch hunters. Now she must protect the Coven with the help of her fellow witches, even while Fiona manages to deliver her poisonous criticism from Hell.
1. Chapter 1: The New Supreme

"What's a Supreme?" one of the girls asked. She was one of the many that were recently admitted into Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptionally Talented Young Ladies. The name of the school was tentative, now that there were three warlocks who had been admitted.

"You're looking at her," Queenie replied. Cordelia Foxx stood on the staircase with a grin.

"In each generation of witches, there is one we call the Supreme. When the time comes, I will determine who I think is the next Supreme, and they will perform the Seven Wonders to confirm my belief." Some of the new students nodded. "Zoe, can you show the new students to their rooms. Queenie and I have something we need to talk about." Zoe nodded and lead the coven up the stairs.

Cordelia and Queenie sat on opposite facing couches surrounded by the paintings of the former Supremes. "I know things seem great in this coven on the surface, but I can tell Misty's death has affected both of you deeply. I know it has for me." Queenie nodded.

"She had the purest heart out of all us," Queenie reflected.

"Then there's Madison. While I don't blame Kyle for choking her to death, if the public finds out she's gone missing, we'll be blamed and labeled like some kind of cult. From what you told me, Papa Legba respects you. Marie Laveau was working on some kind of voodoo transfiguration spell for her minotaur after my mother incinerated its body. I need you to descend into her own Hell to retrieve her, and we may be able to turn Misty's ashes back into human form. Then we can bring Madison back."

"Marie isn't as innocent as you think, Delia. She's given hundreds of souls to Papa Legba. Is it worth the damage?"

"Marie may not be the best way, but she's the only way. So far, looking at everyone's files, no other witch has displayed the power of resurgence other than our fallen sister Misty Day, and we need her. If this coven falls on dark times, and I'm sure it will, we can't afford to die out. So prepare to use descensum and enter the afterlife. You've done it before, but this time you need to find Marie's."

"Yes, ma'am." Queenie got off the couch and went to her room. Zoe and Queenie now shared a room after the flood of new students came in.

"What did she want?" Zoe asked.

"She wants me to go to Hell and find Marie Laveau to bring Misty and Madison back. "

"_Madison?_ That bitch left me for dead. Besides, how are we going to bring them back? One's in a urn and the other's rotting somewhere."

"Cordelia put Madison's body in some kind of storage in the greenhouse so she won't decompose. I'm going to do it now, while I still have time. I don't wanna wait 'til sunrise and die like Misty." Queenie laid on the ground and folded her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes and began to breathe. It felt like she was being compressed when she opened her eyes to see she was in Delphine LaLaurie's attic. Her three daughters were in cages on one side, while she was in one on the other side. Marie Laveau was skinning one of her daughter's arms with a blank facial expression. Laveau and LaLaurie turned to Queenie.

"Queenie! You came back for me! I've changed, I promise! Torture is wrong, no matter the skin color," Delphine pleaded.

"I'm not here for you, bitch. I'm here for Marie," Queenie retored. She felt a cold hand rest on her shoulder.

"You are, are you?" Papa Legba said behind her. She could feel her heart skip a beat but quickly composed herself inside. "You're one nosy little witch. You really should stay out of Hell, girl."

"I'm here to make a deal. You give me Marie and Nan's souls and I'll stay out of your business."

"Your little friend isn't in here, dear. She's in Heaven with her little boyfriend," Papa Legba said with his signature accent. "I tell you what, you can have this one. It ain't even really her fault she down here." Papa Legba looked at Marie, who was wiping the blood off her hands. "Mambo, finish wipin' the blood off yo' hands and you can go."

Marie's face expressed her relief. "Thank you, Papa. I'll bring you more souls if you need me to."

"Don't worry 'bout it anymore. I'm tired of comin' to you every year and takin' them. Just stay out o' my way and don't be givin' yo immortality to anyone else. Listen to what this girl here tells you to do, or I might change my mind."

Marie nodded. She picked up a hot poker and shoved it into Delphine's side. "I ain't finished with you, cracker bitch. I want yo' fat, ugly head on my wall." She dropped the poker and walked toward Queenie, not breaking eye contact with Delphine.

Queenie woke up to find a pile of bloody body parts in a cardboard box beside her. On top was Marie Laveau's head with her braids draped like long snakes over the box's edges. "Put me back together, and don't let that white girl help. I saw what she did to that boy. Lookin' like Raggedy Andy."

"Bitch, I just got you out of Hell, don't give me attitude." Queenie began to set the body parts into place and closed her eyes. "_Exsarcio corpus._" Marie's body parts slid closer together and began to patch themselves together, leaving no sign of scarring. Queenie threw the bloodstained dress and turban that was in the bottom of the box at Marie.

"Where's Fiona? That bitch didn't even come looking for me," Marie asked.

"Fiona's dead and in Hell. That's what happens when you drown an innocent girl."

"Queenie, that girl was not innocent. She killed the neighbor. Made her drink bleach!" Marie cackled loudly. "Now I'm going back to my shop, see how much blood I can get off the floor." Marie walked toward the doorway and Queenie outstretched an arm, dragging her back.

"No you're not. Legba said you have to listen to me, or you die again. You're teaching me the transfiguration spell to bring back Misty."

Marie shot a poisonous look at Queenie and sighed. "Let me go get my book."


	2. Chapter 2: Death Never Lasts

Queenie poured Misty's ashes onto the floor while Marie arranged candles in a circle around them. Cordelia and Zoe looked on nervously as the pair prepared for the voodoo ritual they were going to use to bring Misty back to life.

_Nanm_

_Kò_

_Otodòks_

_Rezireksyon_

Misty's ashes took the shape of a human on the ground as Marie chanted, her eyes turning white. The ashes piled on themselves, giving the human outline shape. They began to turn the color and texture of skin, then hair, then clothing. Misty quickly sat up and coughed. "Oh, thank God. That creepy dude with the top hat said I didn't even belong there, but I had no choice 'cause it was my own fault. I'd been trying to escape for a month. Who's the Supreme?" Cordelia walked to Misty.

"I am. Unfortunately, we also lost Madison, but with you here, we may be able to bring her back."

"What happened to her? Did she get stuck in Hell too?"

"No. It's a long story, but in the end, Spalding's affection for dolls was his downfall." Cordelia glanced at the ghost butler who was looming in the doorway, his long, stringy hair forming a curtain around his grinning face.

"He tried to keep her as a doll? That's fucked up, man," Misty said, still sitting on the floor.

"And it's not like we can exactly get rid of the bastard," Queenie interjected, "And if we set him free like the Axeman, he'll just be a sick pervert allowed to roam the streets." Spalding grunted in disapproval and left the room.

"Where are the girls?" Cordelia said, changing the subject. "They're supposed to be learning. Believe it or not, this is a school."

"They're with Zoe and Kyle in the classroom. All thirty of them." Queenie stated. Miss Robichaux's underwent a slight renovation after the influx of students. Fiona's bedroom had been converted into a fully-functional classroom, albeit a bit cramped, with thirty-five desks, a whiteboard, and posters of the Seven Wonders adorning the walls.

"Good. While they're busy, let's see what we can do about Madison." Cordelia led Marie, Misty, and Queenie to the greenhouse where Madison was kept. Cordelia unlocked a heavy metal door, walked into a dark room, and returned with Madison's body on a metal rolling table. "Do your thing, Misty," Cordelia said, smiling.

Misty placed her hands on Madison and closed her eyes. There was a moment of tension, and the witches wondered if she would be able to bring her back, though Queenie couldn't help but feel it wouldn't be much of a loss if she couldn't. Misty stumbled back as Madison sat up on the table.

"Does anybody ever stay dead in this house?" Queenie said snidely.

"Shut up, bitch. At least she _can_ resurrect people. You gave Zoe mouth-to-mouth for nothing." Madison had been alive for less than a minute and was already starting to make everyone else regret their decision.

"Girls! Vitalum vitalis is different than resurgence. Vitalis is the balancing of two life forces. We would have died bringing you back," Cordelia had become used to quelling the arguments between these two, even before Madison's second death.

"Girl, be real. We wouldn't have died. Her ass just isn't worth sacrificing some of our life." Cordelia knew Queenie was right, but didn't know how to respond.

"I'm just glad the coven is together again, except for poor Nan," Cordelia said somberly. Queenie gave her the news she received about Nan which put her at ease. Madison, however, was not at ease. Her eyes traveled from person to person before landing on Marie.

"Who let the voodoo bitch back in?" Madison growled as Marie's facial expression turned to one of indignation. Marie began to speak before Cordelia interrupted her.

"We did. She proves a very valuable asset, regardless of her affiliation with my mother. She did help take out the witch hunters."

"Whatever. I'm going to find Zoe and rip her fucking throat out." Madison hopped off the table and walked back into the house. She marched upstairs where she found Zoe teaching the new students about transmutation. "You bitch!" Madison grabbed Zoe by the hair and slammed her head into the whiteboard. Before she could land a hit, Zoe transmutated behind her and punched her in the back of the head. The witches in the class began to gasp and whisper amongst themselves.

"Why can't you just stay dead!" Zoe yelled. Madison was leaning against the board clutching her head when Zoe raised a hand and lit her hair on fire. A swift kick to the back caused Madison to fall flat in the floor. Before anyone could do anymore damage, Cordelia appeared in the doorframe and raised an arm toward the opposite wall. They both flew into seperate corners of the room with a thump.

"I don't care what you girls have against each other, and frankly, I sympathize with Zoe. However, we are at our prime as a coven, and we cannot afford to let teenage drama _bullshit _tear us apart.

"Slay, mama," Queenie said, amused. Marie appeared beside them and added her opinion to the mix.

"I did not get cut apart, sent to Hell, and put back together to hear some little white bitchesmoan and complain about their 'love life'. _Now get up_." Marie's eyes went white and she bent her head backwards. Madison and Zoe both stood up, under her control.

The group walked downstairs to see Misty bent down in the floor holding a silver bullet. Cordelia gasped and looked at Queenie and Zoe. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but I think they're trying to get a point across," Misty pointed to the large cardboard box sitting in the center of the room. "I went out to get that after I heard the doorbell, and they shot at me.

"Could you see who it was?" Zoe asked.

"No, they had a mask on. Pretty sketchy." Misty was visibly shaken. She had barely survived the last encounter she had with a witch hunter.

"We'll alert the police, but we all need to stay on our guards, girls," Cordelia commanded. "Harrison had connections, and my mother murdering him with an axe probably didn't sit well with them. "

"After Fiona and I killed the witch hunters, we took some files they brought with them to the meeting," Marie revealed. "She read through all of them, but they probably got trashed before her man's apartment got cleaned out and declared a crime scene. You can only live in a dead man's house for so long before people start asking questions."

"Then I'm going to have to talk to her myself," Cordelia replied firmly. "I'm going to Hell to talk to my mother."


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Cordelia situated herself on the wood floor as Zoe turned the hourglass over. "You have 5 hours before sunrise. Don't let Fiona get to you."

"Why can't I go there myself and slit that bitch's throat?" Madison asked.

"Because she's _my _mother, and she won't tell you shit," Cordelia spat venomously. Madison rolled her eyes while Queenie and Misty smirked. Marie was in the corner of the room adjusting her turban with one hand and holding a sangria in the other. She sipped it and looked at Cordelia.

"Tell Mama I say she ain't worth shit to me," Marie hissed.

"Will do," Cordelia replied as she folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. Misty and Zoe sat down beside her, watching over her body like stone gargoyles. Cordelia could feel something pushing down on her and could no longer hear the whisper of the air conditioner or Marie's fingernails tapping on the table. She opened her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings. The walls were knotty pine, which she knew her mother _loathed_. She heard a door shut and looked up. Her mother was sitting at the shoddy table smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona asked. She looked as if the cancer never touched her.

"I would ask you the same, but I know why. How's Hell treating you, Mother?" Cordelia replied.

"Oh, it's just great. I used to wake up every morning wondering where in the hell I was, but Legba decided to let me keep my memory. I can't decide if it's better or worse that way. My man just left. He's going catfishing to grab us something for dinner." Fiona put her cigarette out and stood up. "This is his Heaven and my Hell. Although when I'm drunk it's sort of vice versa."

"You deserve every minute you spend here," Cordelia said bitterly. "But I didn't come here for a family reunion. I need to find out what you know about the witch hunters."

"But they're dead," Fiona shrugged and smirked. She poured a shot of whiskey into a glass and sipped it. "Like me." She gave a sinister chuckle and put down her glass.

"I know you found out about more witch hunters. Another branch somewhere," Cordelia insisted. Fiona flicked a hand and her whiskey glass flew into the wall, shattering. She stood up.

"You don't know _shit_," she growled. "If there were more witch hunters, don't you think I would have told you?"

"Probably not. You did want us dead, after all." Cordelia walked closer to the table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. She gulped some of it and set it back down. "Whatever grief you had with the coven, and me becoming the new Supreme is over, Fiona. You're dead. Letting some band of witch hunters kill us isn't going to change that. Now just tell me what you know and I'll leave."

Fiona sat back down and reclined in her chair, closing her eyes. "There's a group of witch hunters based in Austin, Texas that had connections with Delphi. Harrison told them about Marie and I's little visit, and they must have got the message that their buddies got the axe." Cordelia stared at her mother, waiting for her to continue. "I don't want you or any of the witches dead, Delia. Well, except maybe Madison. I want you to learn how to do things for yourself. You've finally come into your prime as a witch. A couple half-assed witch hunters with silver bullets isn't anything you can't handle. Now go. I'm going to try to get some sleep before he comes back telling me how many catfish he caught." Fiona got up and walked to the bedroom and Cordelia closed her eyes.

Zoe and Misty were startled as Cordelia sat up and gasped. "What happened? Did she tell you anything?" Zoe asked, barely stopping to breathe.

"Slow down, girl. She just went to Hell and back," Queenie commented, leaning against the wall with her phone in one hand.

"They're from Texas and they want revenge for what happened to the men at Delphi. As of now, the ground floor is forbidden for anyone except us in this room and classes are suspended until further notice." Cordelia sighed as she stood up.

"This whole thing is so stupid," Madison stated. "I've gotten thousands of Twitter messages asking if I'm a witch, since apparently you went on the news while I was dead and told everyone we're a fucking coven. If you didn't want witch hunters knocking at our door, why would you announce it to the whole world?"

"There is safety in numbers, Madison. If a witch hunter were to discover one of these girls were witches individually, they would hunt them down and murder them. Here they have a chance. It was a risk we had to take," Cordelia explained softly.

"Plus, maybe now people will actually start paying attention to you," Queenie said sharply to Madison. Marie chuckled from the corner of the room, now ironing a bloodstain-free robe. Madison groaned and walked out of the room, passing Kyle. They stared at each other for a moment but quickly turned away from each other. Madison walked down the stairs to find a girl about her age sitting on the steps. She wore a short black dress and had a black shawl wrapped around her.

"Great, another loser with a shawl fetish. Just what we need," Madison groaned. The girl looked at her and held up her hand. A black mist surrounded Madison and the familiar sensation of strangulation set in. She fell to her knees and began to cough, wondering how she wasn't dead for the third time. The psuedo-suffocation lasted for a few minutes before another girl ran down the stairs.

"Rosemary!" the girl yelled. She held her hand out and a cold blast of icy wind shot towards Rosemary, her skin now dusted with snow. Cordelia walked down the stairs and stopped behind Madison, smiling.

"Rosemary and Amelia are just two of the new students here. They are sisters. Rosemary has the gift of Perception. Her power causes others to physically feel painful memories. Her sister Amelia has cryokinesis. She is the exact opposite of you, Madison. Therefore, I have confidence in her ability to succeed. Now go back upstairs, girls. For now, the ground floor is off-limits except for meals." The two girls walked back upstairs as Rosemary shot Madison an angry glance.

Madison weighed her options. She could kill one of them to prove her power, but that would just end up in either a burning at the stake or an arrest. She could walk out, but where would she go? As far as her managers were concerned, she was no longer just a teen movie star with a drug problem. She was now a member of some strange cult. The Academy wasn't the most welcoming place, but it was the only place she stood a chance. As for Zoe, she was counting on the witch hunters to take care of that.


End file.
